Wooden You Like To Know
by Onlyhalf
Summary: finished now and yes its a one shot short


Hello fan fiction world my name is *gets smacked by Clam*

Clam: Just get on with it

O-o-ok he-here my first story *crys*

Wooden you like to know

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in happy tree land, bird were singing, flowers are blooming and people were dying.

Clam the otter was just waking up for the day. He turned out of bed and set his yellow feet on the floor. "Crap what time is it" he said to himself knowing he wouldn't get the anwser since he didn't own a watch or a clock. "Meh who cares" he said ajusting his favorite green hat with the three triangle prongs on each side. Suddenly a there was a knock at his door and Clam rushed to anwser it. Clam openned the door to find Lumpy with a backpack on "Hey Clam" Lumpy said "What Lumpy" Clam replied "You want to go camping with me" "Uhm no!" "Aww why not?" "Because of three things, One I hate camping, Two Last time you wnet camping everyone died, ann last but not least I hate you" "Oh ok but the forest is a great place to pull pranks" "... fine but only because I love to pull pranks" "Yay!" Lumpy yelled as he grabbed Clam and dragged him off.

Later after Lumpy managed to get Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles and Lammy to come the grup arived at the forest. "Uhm Lumpy isnt this the cursed forest?" asked Lammy remebering that the towns curse that keep everyone from dieng permanent deaths didn't effect this forest. "Oh right I forgot which forest was which but now I know" Lumpy claimed and after several hour and Lumpy mistaking the cursed forest for the normal one the group finnaly arrived.

"Ok I think this is the right one" said Lumpy "It is" exclaimed everyone else as they then entered the forest. "So Lumpy were do we set up camp?" said Cuddles the bunny "Hmmmm here" Lumpy said as the group entered a clearing "Oh ok" responded Cuddles.

Meanwhile Clam had snuck off to set up some pranks. Clam reached into his hat and pulled out rome rope and a peice of cheese "Lumpy should fall for this" he said making a loop at the end of the rope. Soon the trap was set and Clam began to head off to set up his next one. Suddenly the trap ent off and Clam turned around to spot a bear hanging from rope which was about to break. "Oh sh" was all Clam could say before the rope snapped and the bear fell. Clam took this moment to run.

Back at the clearing the rest of the group managed to set up camp with out any mess ups. Suddenly Clam came running into the clearing, scaring Lammy who was closest to the clearings edge. Lammy fell to the ground and was quickly crushed under the paws of the bear. Her left eye flying and landing on Giggles head.

"Run!" Clam yelled and every didn't bother to hesitate. Cuddles remebered hearing something about bears not being able to climb tree and he quickly climbed one. LUmpy dived into a tent in order to hide while Giggles ran out of the clearing with Clam and Toothy. The bear saw Lumpy in the tent and quickly slashed into the tent with its claws. LUmpy came running out of the tent only to fall into slices. The bear then went after Cuddles who merely laughed at the bears failed attempts to get him. "Hahahaha you can't get me" Cuddles said moking the bear. Unfortanly the branch Cuddles was on broke and he fell rihgt onto the bears back. "OH CRAP!" Cuddles yelled holding onto the bears back for his life. The bear tried to hit Cuddles but couldn't and only managed to slams its head into a tree. Cuddles laughed when suddenly the tree fell over crushing Cuddles and the bear.

Meanwhile Clam, Giggle and Toothy kept running unawre that the bear died. "Why did we ever listen to that idoit moose" Tooth screamed "I dont knooooooooooowwwww!" Giggles yelled suddenly as she fell down a sink hole and splattered on the bottom. "OH CRAP" Clam yelled not even trying to check on Giggles. Soon the duo had ran so far that they couldn't run anymore. Toothy leaned on tree unaware of the beehive above him. Clam fell to the ground in exughts causing the beehive to fall on Toothy who quickly succumbed to his allegic reacions and died. Clam was to worn out to move and just laid there as the bee slowly stung him to death. Just before dying Clam sad one last thing. "When I come back Im going to kill that moose"

THE END YAY

Clam: That was short

SHUD UP =C

Clam: NO

OK *Uses my awsome writing powers to make Clam a girl*

Clam: AHHH CHANGE ME BACK

Ok but only if you shud up

Clam: Fine

Ok *Changes Clam back*

RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
